


Untitled

by EraiErai



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EraiErai/pseuds/EraiErai
Summary: Las relaciones cambian y los sentimientos crecen. Sumario fail.





	1. Chapter 1

El tren acababa de llegar a su parada, el centro de Tokyo. Él no solía moverse mucho por ahí, pero últimamente se había vuelto una costumbre el salir de la práctica diaria de tenis del Rikkai e irse directo a la estación tomar el tren. Desde que Yukimura había sido ingresado que su día a día se había vuelto más gris, le faltaba algo. Él se había convencido de que sentirse así era algo corriente, ya que desde que tenía recuerdos que había estado al lado de ese chico, compartiendo la mayoría de horas que tiene el día.

Después de una caminata de lo que vendrían a ser unos diez minutos, Sanada llegó a su destino, el Hospital General de Tsuchitani. Unos días antes había escuchado por error una conversación de teléfono entre su madre y la del capitán, y había descubierto que la condición de este había empeorado notablemente. Desde entonces que no había sido capaz de poner un pie en el hospital, quedándose en la entrada unos minutos y dando media vuelta para volver a la estación. Ese día, sin embargo, Sanada entró.

* * *

Yukimura se encontraba leyendo como de costumbre, al fin y al cabo no es que hubiese mucho que hacer en el hospital. Miró al reloj y sonrió, hacia aquella hora siempre solían pasarse por su cuarto algunos de los niños que estaban ingresados en su misma planta. Tener que pasar los días en el hospital a tan temprana edad tenía que ser algo duro, pensaba él, y ser capaces de pasarlos sonriendo de ese modo era algo digno de admirar.  
Sin embargo, y pese a encontrarse acompañado a diario, no podía evitar echar de menos a sus amigos. Si había algo que esperaba impaciente cada día era la visita de su mejor amigo y vice-capitán, pero hacía ya unos días que no se pasaba por ahí.  
Eso le preocupaba. Le preocupaba y hacía que se sintiese mal. Puede que Sanada estuviese malo y por eso no viniese, aunque en todos los años que hacía que lo conocía no recordaba haberlo visto enfermo jamás... ¿Quizás Sanada se había cansado de visitarlo cada día? ¿Podía ser que no fuese tan importante para él cómo creía? Le dolía mucho pensar en todas esas opciones, pero en el fondo sabía que si no había ido a verlo sería por algún otro motivo.

* * *

Después de subir los tramos de escaleras que tan bien se conocía, Sanada pudo reconocer a una enfermera al fondo del pasillo. Se acercó a ella y le pregunto por Yukimura. Ella, como la mayoría de enfermeras de la planta, lo reconoció al instante y dijo que pese a estar fuera de la hora de visitas, lo acompañaría hasta el cuarto de Yukimura, cosa que el mayor no supo si agradecer o temer. Él sólo había ido al hospital con la intención de preguntar sobre su condición y volver a Kanagawa, encontrarse cara a cara con el otro chico después de días sin ir no era algo que entrara en sus planes, ¿qué le diría? ¿cómo se lo tomaría?

La visita de los niños había logrado sacarlo de sus pensamientos por un rato, pero fue cuando entró la enfermera y le habló que volvió a la realidad.

-Ha venido tu amigo a verte, Yukimura-kun. -le guiñó un ojo. Sólo con eso el chico ya podía imaginar de qué 'amigo' hablaba. ¿Ha venido Sanada? ¿No se ha cansado de mí? Verlo entrar por la puerta de su cuarto le dio la respuesta a esas preguntas.

-Sanada...

La enfermera los dejó a solas momentos después y se fue diciendo que iba a asegurarse de que los niños volvían a sus cuartos. Yukimura la despidió dándole las gracias en voz baja, acción que Sanada imitó, aunque se las dieran por motivos diferentes.

-Yukimura... siento no haber venido estos días... yo...

-Nnn... -Yukimura negó con la cabeza- No te preocupes, de veras, es normal que no puedas venir cada día. -la sonrisa que esbozó en ese momento hizo resaltar sus ojeras, cosa que Sanada notó enseguida. Ver al menor así le dolía mucho.

-¿Quieres que salgamos a la terraza?

-Me encantaría... pero últimamente me cuesta mucho andar, lo siento...

Sanada sentía que había metido la pata proponiendo eso, y ahora se encontraba que no sabia que decir en absoluto. Yukimura pudo notar la duda en los ojos del mayor, con lo que decidió seguir hablando para arreglar la situación.

-Pero sabes... si me ayudaras quizás podría hacerlo, además me apetece tomar el aire.

Sanada siguió las indicaciones de Yukimura para que este pudiera apoyarse en él y levantarse. Le agarró de la cintura y lo levantó de la cama, el menor apoyó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y se dio la vuelta para colocarse a su lado. Le temblaban las piernas, se sentía impotente. No le gustaba que le vieran así.  
Salieron del cuarto y se fueron andando por el pasillo, Yukimura seguía con un brazo apoyado en los hombros de Sanada mientras que con el otro se apoyaba en la pared. El silencio que se había creado era algo incómodo, rompiéndose sólo por algún que otro "¿Vas bien?" o "¿Te duele mucho?" de Sanada. Estaban empezando a coger el ritmo cuando llegaron a las escaleras. Tenían la suerte de que en ese hospital la planta infantil estaba en el último piso y sólo había dos tramos de escaleras hasta la terraza, pero aún así Yukimura era incapaz de subirlas en su condición.  
Sanada apartó el brazo del otro y se puso en cuclillas en frente suyo.

-¿Sanada?

-Súbete, ya te llevaré yo hasta arriba.

El menor, algo avergonzado por la situación, cedió y dejo que Sanada lo llevase. Aun habiendo bajado de peso debido a la enfermedad, a Yukimura le sorprendía que pudiese cargarlo como si nada por las escaleras. De vez en cuando podía notar como las piernas de su vice-capitán temblaban; entonces se pegaba aún más a él por miedo a caer, pegando con fuerza su pecho a la espalda del otro y escondiendo su cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello, sonrojándose. Además, había de reconocer que gustaba, y mucho, el olor de Sanada.

Él no tenía manera de saberlo, pero no era el único sonrojado en ese momento.

* * *

Sanada se apoyó en la valla mientras que Yukimura se quedó encarándola, mirando hacia la calle. El primero, queriendo romper el silencio que se había creado sacó el único tema que se le ocurrió en el momento; tenis.

-Llegamos a la final del torneo de Kantou. Pese a todo, nos mantendremos invictos. -contaba en mayor. Yukimura sonrió con tristeza.- Aún sin nuestro capitán somos un buen equipo, lograremos ser campeones.

-Siento ser una molestia...

-No pasa nada... aún así te necesitamos. De momento, concéntrate en tu recuperación y déjanos el resto a nosotros.

"Recuperación", la palabra que ahora mismo Yukimura menos quería oír. Se mordió el labio y apretó el agarre a la valla, tenía que concentrarse al máximo para aguantar las lágrimas.

-¿Yukimura? -Sanada se veía alarmado -¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

-Todavía no se lo he contado a nadie... -la tristeza que se reflejaba en la mirada de Yukimura partiría el corazón en dos a cualquiera que lo viese. De algún modo el chico sabía que contárselo a Sanada sería lo correcto, que si podía confiar en alguien era en él.- La verdad...es que las probabilidades de éxito de la operación son muy bajas.

-¿C-cómo? -Sanada no podía ni imaginar la posibilidad de que la operación fallase. Perder a su capitán, a su mejor amigo, a su... a Yukimura, era una opción que jamás hubiese considerado a no ser de la noticia que le acababan de dar.

-En cualquier caso, en mi estado actual no puedo jugar a tenis. Así que sea cual sea el riesgo, quiero jugármelo todo en la operación de mañana. Para poder cumplir mi promesa de jugar con todos vosotros en los Nacionales.

Sanada pudo oír esas palabras, sin embargo su mente seguía ocupada con el golpe que suponía que la operación tuviese tanta probabilidad de fallar. Él quería más que nadie la felicidad del otro, así que, ¿cómo pedirle al chico que renunciase al tenis para asegurar su vida? Sería egoísta por su parte.

-Entonces te espero... para liderarnos en los Nacionales.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida cuando el resto de regulares, a excepción de Kirihara y Jackal, se presentaron a la terraza en la que se encontraban.

-¡Ah! ¡Aquí estáis! -dijo Nioh. Marui entró el primero, llevaba lo que parecía ser un pastel. Le seguían Yagyuu y Yanagi.

-¡Chicos! ¿Qué tal os va?

Sanada sintió que ya no había manera de que pudiesen seguir su conversación a solas con Yukimura ese día, así que estando seguro de que lo dejaba con buena compañía, se fue. El menor lo observó con tristeza.

-Sanada...

* * *

Al salir del hospital Sanada no pudo evitar levantar la mirada hacia la terraza donde se encontraban Yukimura y el resto de equipo. Siguió avanzando dirección a la estación, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza la conversación que acababa de tener con su capitán. Tomaría el riesgo de la operación. Y por si fuera poco la fecha coincidía con la de la final de Kantou.  
En ese momento Sanada se prometió a sí mismo que lograría entregarle la medalla de oro antes de que la operación empezase, que esa sería su manera de darle ánimos.

* * *

Esa misma noche el chico sintió el impulso de llamar al peliazul, con lo que cogió su teléfono y marcó el número del hospital, seguido del sufijo del cuarto de Yukimura.

-¿Diga?

-Yukimura.

-¿Sanada?

-Hn.

-¿Por qué te has marchado antes?

-Esto... tenía cosas que hacer.

-Entiendo... creo.

-...

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres? -Yukimura rompió el silencio intentando sonar lo más alegre posible.

-Ah... Sólo... quería... -pensó una excusa- darte ánimos para la operación de mañana. -genial, no había nada mejor que recordarle la operación en la que arriesgaría la vida.

-Gracias. Tú gana las finales de Kantou, Sanada.

-Por supuesto.

-...

-...

-Sabes... estoy muy contento de que me hayas llamado. Antes, cuando te has ido, pensaba que había sido por mi culpa, que quizás había dicho algo que te había enfadado...

-Yo nunca me enfadaría contigo, Yukimura.

-Jeje, pues creo que estabas bastante enfadado el día en que me diste esa bofetada, ¿eh?

-¡Ah! Eso es un golpe bajo. -fingió estar indignado.

-Pero te estoy verdaderamente agradecido. Si no lo hubieses hecho no habría encontrado las fuerzas para seguir adelante.

-...

-De veras, gracias, Sanada.

Siguieron hablando durante unos 20 minutos más, aunque sólo sobre temas relacionados con el Rikkai y los planes de cara a los Nacionales. Fue entonces cuando Sanada pudo oír cómo alguien llamaba a la puerta al otro lado de la línea y Yukimura apartaba el teléfono para hablar con quien acababa de entrar. Pasados un par de minutos volvió al teléfono y se despidió de Sanada. Aparentemente las enfermeras habían ido a traerle la medicación de la noche y estaba empezando a hacerle efecto, haciéndolo entrar en sueño.  
Sanada también se planteó irse ya a la cama. Se cambió, aún llevaba el kimono y el hakama de kendo, y se fue a su cuarto.

Mañana iba a ser un día largo para ambos.


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Y Sanada? -preguntó el chico, ya camino a la sala de operaciones, al resto del equipo.

-Aquí. -Jackal le enseñó la chaqueta del Rikkai. Entonces entendió que Sanada aún seguía luchando por el título de Kantou. Lo que más quería Yukimura en estos momentos era ver a Sanada, confesarle que estaba asustado, despedirse de él por si las cosas no iban bien y no podía salir de esa. Alargó el brazo hasta la chaqueta y la abrazó con fuerza, hundiéndola en su cara. Olía a Sanada.  
Jackal tenía razón, Sanada estaba ahí.

* * *

¿Cómo se supone que iba a contarle a Yukimura que habían perdido?

Ahí se encontraba el mayor, sentado al lado de una cama de hospital, sujetando con ambas manos otra de más pálida. El más joven aún estaba dormido debido a la anestesia de la operación, y Sanada llevaba a su lado desde que había vuelto del torneo. Toda la noche sin dormir, el vice-capitán aún no sabía como encararse al otro cuando este despertara.  
Había perdido. Había fallado al Rikkai.  
Había fallado a Yukimura.

Eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana cuando el molesto pitido de las máquinas empezó a sonar más seguido. Sanada notó cómo la mano que sujetaba se movía levemente entre las suyas y el ceño de Yukimura se fruncía. Entonces abrió los ojos.

* * *

'¿Dónde estoy?' fue lo primero que se pregunto el chico al abrir los ojos. Pudo ver un techo blanco, oír un molesto pitido, y notar... notar el calor de alguien a su lado.

Giró un poco la cabeza y pudo ver cómo Sanada le miraba con asombro. ¿Era su imaginación? Quería saber si de veras el chico se encontraba allí, pero no tenía fuerzas ni para decir su nombre.

-¿...Yukimura?

-S-sanada...

En cuando quiso darse cuenta el cuerpo del mayor estaba rodeando el suyo, lo estaba abrazando. Espera, ¿Sanada lo estaba abrazando?

-¿Sanada? ¿Qué pasa?

-Yo... lo siento, Yukimura. Lo siento mucho. Perdí. Os fallé a todos.

-¿Perdiste? ¿E-el qué?

-Kantou. Bajé la guardia y me ganó un crío de primer curso. -seguía abrazándolo, estaba temblando.

-Sanada.

-Pero te juro que a la próxima, te juro que en los Nacionales no-

-SANADA. Vete, por favor.

Sanada no dijo nada y se separó del chico, cabizbajo pero entendiendo la petición del otro. Le dejó la medalla de plata en la mesilla que había al lado de su cama y salió por la puerta.

Ambos necesitaban estar solos.

* * *

Aún no podía creer que Sanada había perdido. Entonces, ¿él había luchado tan duro hasta ahora para cumplir su promesa mientras que Sanada no logró cumplir la suya? Tarundoru, como diría el otro.  
Aunque... ese abrazo... Sanada de veras debía arrepentirse. Había sido todo culpa suya, si simplemente no hubiese tenido la operación el mismo día que las finales Sanada no hubiese estado distraído y no hubiese perdido. ¡No! ¡Si jamás se hubiese puesto malo nada de esto habría pasado! La impotencia que sentía en ese momento le presionaba con fuerza el pecho, provocándole una mueca de dolor. Tenía que recuperarse ya, tenía que volver al Rikkai y disculparse con el equipo lo antes posible.

* * *

Al salir del hospital Sanada cogió el tren y se dirigió directamente hasta el instituto, con un poco de suerte no llegaría más de media hora tarde al entrenamiento matutino. Tenía muy claro qué tenía que hacer.

Al llegar reunió a todos los regulares del equipo y los apartó del resto, colocándolos en fila y parándose él delante.

-Pegadme. -soltó.

-¿Cómo? -dijo Marui.

-Que me peguéis. Una bofetada. Jackal, tú primero.

El moreno dio unos pasos en frente y se colocó delante del vice-capitán, tragó saliva y levantó el brazo para segundos después darle una ridícula cachetada a la mejilla. Sanada lo miró incrédulo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-...

-¡¿Qué ha sido eso?! Tenía la responsabilidad de asegurar nuestra victoria, mateniéndonos invictos. Además, Yukimura ya estaba a punto de regresar... Sin embargo, ayer en el torneo regional... ¡Perdí contra un novato! -Sanada ya no sabía si estaba hablando a su equipo o si sólo se estaba regañando a él mismo.

-Genichiroh...

-¡Es por eso que quiero que todos me castiguéis como es debido o no estaré satisfecho! ¡Venga! ¡Venid y dadme con más fuerza!

Fue entonces cuando Nioh se adelantó y le dio con todas sus fuerzas sin siquiera aturarse antes. Sanada estuvo unos segundos con la cara ladeada, y los demás temían cuál podía ser su reacción. Entonces, y para el asombro de algunos, Sanada los miró con fuerza y les hizo seguir, recibiendo bofetadas de todos y cada uno de los regulares.

* * *

Las gotas de sudor le acariciaban las mejillas y caían al suelo. El agarre de sus manos en las barras aumentó hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Las muñecas le temblaban, y la enfermera que estaba a su lado parecía estar diciéndole algo. Se veía preocupada, pero él no la oía, estaba demasiado ocupado concentrándose en su nueva meta.  
Primero adelantar una pierna, después la otra. Dicho así sonaba fácil, pero no lo era tanto cuando esas piernas se negaban a aguantar su peso y le hacían caer de rodillas sobre el suelo.

A empezar de nuevo, no le sobraba el tiempo y los días pasaban.

A todo eso, habían vuelto a esa situación que se había dado los días anteriores a la operación; Sanada no venía a verle. ¿Tan arrepentido estaba? A Yukimura eso ya le daba igual, ahora mismo sólo quería que el mayor fuese a hacerle compañía. Odiaba esta parte de Sanada, la parte que le hacía tomar decisiones sin pensar en los sentimientos de los demás, sin embargo era incapaz de odiar al chico. ¡Demonios! ¡Lo echaba de menos! ¡Que se dejase de tonterías y fuese a verlo de una vez! No aguantaba un día más solo, tenía que hacer algo.

* * *

-Sanada.

-¡Y-yukimura! ¿Qué haces llamando a estas horas?

-No estás viniendo al hospital.

-No merezco verte.

-¿Y no piensas que quizás así me haces sentir mal a mí?

-¿Eh? -Sanada estaba realmente confuso. No entendía por qué iba Yukimura a sentirse mal simplemente porque él no iba a verle.

-Te echo de menos, y estás siendo egoísta, dejándome solo.

-L-lo siento.

-No, no lo sientes. Si lo sintieras de verdad vendrías.

-Pero-

-Nada de peros, te espero mañana como si no hubiese pasado nada. Buenas noches Sanada.

El teléfono empezó a comunicar antes de que el otro pudiese contestar siquiera para dar las buenas noches de vuelta.

* * *

Sanada tocó dos veces a la puerta del cuarto de Yukimura y entró. Lo que se encontró fue una cama vacía y una ventana abierta, con lo que su mente no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar y salió corriendo a asomarse, temiéndose lo peor.

-¿Sanada? -esa voz le hizo volver en sí. Al girarse vio a Yukimura parado de pie detrás suyo, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que era lo que había pensado antes.

-¡Yukimura! ¿Qué haces levantado? ¡Debes descansar! -Sanada se acercó hacia él y le colocó un brazo bajo los brazos y con el otro le levantó las piernas, cargándolo hasta su cama, que quedaba al fondo del cuarto.

-Sanada... Sabes que ya puedo andar bien, ¿no? -dijo el peliazul rodeando el cuello del otro con los brazos mientras este lo sentaba en la cama- No necesito que me cargues, aunque no es que me desagrade.

-A-ahá... -el mayor empezó a ponerse nervioso al ver que el otro no tenía intención de apartar los brazos de él, haciéndolo sentare a su lado en la cama- Entonces... ¿crees que te darán el alta pronto?

Yukimura sonrió ante la pregunta de Sanada y se puso a jugar con los mechones de pelo de éste.

-El viernes que viene.

-¿El viernes? ¿De veras? -la mirada del mayor se iluminó y en un impulso abrazó al otro, soltándose en seguida -P-perdón.

El menor negó con la cabeza y devolvió el abrazo a Sanada, que también le rodeó la cadera con los brazos. Mantuvieron la posición durante unos minutos, hasta que Sanada rompió el silencio.

-Ayer me dijiste que me echabas de menos... ¿era cierto?

-A-ah -Yukimura se sonrojo y escondió la cabeza en el pecho del vice-capitán- eso... Más o menos, o sea, estoy acostumbrado a que vengas a verme cada día, así que... bueno... sí, te echaba de menos, creo. -Yukimura se maldecía por ser incapaz de formar una frase decente.

-Entonces... ¿no estás enfadado porque he perdido en la final de Kantou?

-Un poco, pero eso ya lo hablaremos cuando vuelva al Rikkai, ¿sí?

-De acuerdo... -Sanada se separó de Yukimura cuando oyó la puerta abrirse, dejando paso a un par de enfermeras que venian a ver cómo se encontraba el capitán- Bueno, Yukimura, me voy a ir yendo ya.

-Hasta mañana, Genichiroh -Yukimura sonrió.

-Hasta mañana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el siguiente pedazo de historia ya habrá más fluff -ugh, fluff- kthxbai


	3. Chapter 3

Era la mañana del día 9 de agosto, la noche antes Yukimura ya había vuelto a su casa, y por lo que le había dicho a Sanada hoy ya iría al Rikkai a ver al resto. Todos los regulares estaban emocionados por el regreso de su capitán, hasta el punto de organizarle una fiesta en la sala del club de tenis. Yukimura aún no podía jugar, pero pese a eso fue a supervisar los entrenamientos, los Nacionales estaban cerca y no había tiempo que perder.

* * *

Al acabar la celebración todos los regulares se fueron yendo hacia sus respectivas casas uno por uno, hasta que sólo quedaron Sanada, que estaba acabando de recoger las sillas que habían sacado de su sitio, y Yukimura, que al ser el capitán tenía que asegurarse de que estaba todo listo cuando se fueran todos.

Ya estaba todo en su sitio cuando los dos chicos cerraron el cuarto con llave y se fueron camino a la estación. Tomaron el tren y pasaron gran parte del trayecto en silencio, Sanada acostumbrado a volver a casa solo y Yukimura sin saber qué decir para romper el silencio, dirigiendo sólo una mirada al mayor de vez en cuando. Cuando se estaban acercando a la parada en la que se bajaba el capitán, éste invitó al otro a su casa a pasar el resto de la tarde, y así de paso le ayudaba a ponerse al día con las diferentes asignaturas; había tenido suerte de que ya habían empezado las vacaciones de verano, pero aún así no podía relajarse demasiado. Sanada no pudo negarse.

* * *

El jardín de la casa de Yukimura era realmente bonito, lleno de color debido a las flores que éste cuidaba con tanto esmero. Aunque durante su ausencia fuese su madre la encargada de cuidarlo, seguía siendo realmente hermoso, comparable con su dueño.

En un rincón del jardín había colocado un banco, que quedaba cubierto por porche forrado en jazmines blancos que habían ido trepando por él. Ese era el lugar favorito de Yukimura, sobretodo cuando hacía buen tiempo.

Fue llegar a la casa y Yukimura se fue directo hasta el banco, sin siquiera molestarse en dejar la bolsa en su cuarto o ir a saludar a su madre, que estaba dentro. Aún así, la mujer salió al oír la llegada de su hijo y les recibió a los dos, agradeciendo a Sanada todo lo que hizo por su hijo mientras había estado en el hospital.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer, no se preocupe. -le contestó éste, inclinando la cabeza.

-Ains... Ojalá Seiichi hubiese nacido niña, así podría tenerte como yerno. Aunque bueno, -la mujer se colocó una mano en la mejilla y levantó la mirada, pensativa- prácticamente ya eres como tal, ¿no?

-¡M-mamá! -Yukimura intentó cubrirse el sonrojo con las manos. Sanada parecía no entender lo que insinuaba la mujer.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, que sólo era una broma. Bueno, voy a prepararos algo para que comáis; Sanada-kun, ¿te gusta la sandía?

* * *

-...y en historia mundial hemos llegado hasta el descubrimiento de América, ya te dejaré mi libreta para que puedas poner al día tus apuntes.

-Uf, eso es mucho trabajo, no sé si para Septiembre lo tendré todo listo.

-No te preocupes por eso, si hace falta ya vendré a ayudarte.

-¿De veras? ¡Gracias, Genichiroh! -desde el día en que Yukimura había anunciado a Sanada la fecha de su regreso que este se había acostumbrado a llamarlo por su primer nombre, cosa a la cual el mayor aún no se había acostumbrado.

Ya habían terminado de repasar todas las asignaturas y empezaba a oscurecer, por lo que Sanada y Yukimura decidieron entrar dentro de casa. Estaban en el sofá del salón viendo una película aleatoria, de esas que dan por las tardes y que nadie conoce. La madre de Yukimura había salido a comprar y no volvería hasta la hora de cenar, por lo que ahora estaban los dos solos en casa. Yukimura no paraba de bostezar, y Sanada veía cómo se le cerraban los ojos poco a poco. Normal, al fin de cuentas sólo llevaba un día fuera del hospital y debía estar agotado.

-Sabes, Yukimura. Si estás cansado puedo irme a mi casa, deberías descansar.

-¡No, no! -el chico se frotó los ojos y se giró hacia Sanada- Por favor, no te vayas aún.

-¿Seguro?

-Por supuesto. Es más, ¿por qué no te quedas a cenar? Seguro que mi madre estará encantada de que te nos unas; mi padre está de viaje de empresa y mi hermana en casa de una amiga, así nos haces compañía. -una sonrisa iluminaba la cara de Yukimura. Agarró la mano de Sanada. -Por favoooor~

Sanada sólo asintió desviando la mirada.

* * *

Definitivamente las pelis de terror no eran las favoritas de Yukimura. No es que le dieran miedo, todo lo contrario, le parecían aburridas. La película se le estaba haciendo eterna, y Sanada parecía tan poco metido en ella como él. De vez en cuando podía oír lo que parecía ser un bostezo por parte del pelinegro, sentado a apenas medio metro suyo.

Siendo sinceros, estar tan cerca de él le ponía nervioso. No es algo que le hubiese ocurrido siempre, es más, es la primera vez que se sentía así estando a solas con él. Había empezado a sentirse así cerca del mayor poco después de su ingreso en el hospital. Siempre se había sentido cómodo cerca suyo, pero no fue hasta que empezó a temer que su enfermedad podía alejarlo de él que se dio cuenta de lo importante que era en su vida.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando notó un peso adicional sobre su hombro. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con un mechón de pelo negro rozando su mejilla, Sanada se había quedado dormido y había caído hacia su lado. Verlo dormido sólo acentuó aún más su sueño, y para cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba dormido apoyado sobre la cabeza de Sanada.

El primero en despertarse fue Sanada, que se encontró cubierto por una manta, con Yukimura apoyado en su cabeza y el cuarto completamente a oscuras, a excepción de una lamparita que había en la mesilla de delante del sofá. Se podía oír a alguien cocinando en el otro lado de la casa, con la radio encendida aunque con el volumen bajo. Seguramente la madre de Yukimura había llegado y los había encontrado a ambos dormidos.  
En algún momento mientras los dos estaban durmiendo se habían agarrado de las manos, Sanada apenas se había dado cuenta, y su reacción fue levantar la cabeza de golpe, despertando a Yukimura al instante.

-Mmmh... ¿Genichiroh? ¿Qué ocurre? -el chico aún parecía medio dormido.

-A-ah, nada... -Sanada reforzó su agarre con la mano de Yukimura, entrelazando sus dedos. Al notar esto, el menor sólo sonrió y recostó su cabeza en el hombro del otro, cerrando de nuevo los ojos.

-Entonces despiértame cuando sea hora de cenar...

* * *

.

* * *

Llegar hasta las finales del torneo Nacional fue fácil. Yukimura aún no podía jugar, pero pese a eso el Rikkai tenía nivel y pudo llegar hasta el final sin toparse con demasiadas dificultades. Todo iba según lo planeado.

Lo que menos esperaban era perder en las finales, perder contra el Seigaku... de nuevo. Como si la humillación vivida en la final de Kantou no hubiese sido suficiente, el novato que derrotó a Sanada en ese entonces había logrado derrotar a Yukimura, al mismísimo Hijo de Dios.

Todos los regulares estaban sentados en los bancos de los vestidores, ninguno tenía fuerza para nada, ni siquiera cambiarse. Todos cabizbajos, con el cuarto entero cubierto en silencio. Yanagi fue el primero en hablar, recordando al resto de equipo que pronto saldría el autobús con dirección a Kanagawa. Se levantó, cogió su bolsa y salió por la puerta. Le siguieron Kirihara, que seguía llorando, Jackal y Marui. Nioh y Yagyuu también se levantaron, pero estos prefirieron cambiarse el uniforme sudado del club de tenis por el del instituto antes de irse.

Entonces Sanada se levantó. Él había ganado. Había logrado derrotar a Tezuka después de tres años de duro entrenamiento, pero no había servido para nada. No habían logrado su tercera victoria consecutiva.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida y colocó la mano en el pomo. Al ver que su capitán no tenía intención de levantarse de ese banco e irse, se dirigió hacia él.

-Yukimura, tenemos que irnos ya.

-... -el chico no contestó, Sanada se colocó bien la gorra antes de volver a hablar.

-Yukimura.

-Cállate.

-¿Eh?

-Soy un inútil... No he podido cumplir mi promesa... la tercera victoria del Rikkai... -agachó aún más la cabeza- ¡Aaaagh! -se agarró la cabeza con las manos y hundió los dedos en su cabello, apretando con fuerza. Se podía ver cómo le temblaban los hombros, estaba llorando.

-Seiic-

-¡No! Genichiroh, déjame solo, por favor.

-¡¿Eres estúpido?! ¿Cómo voy a dejarte sólo en este estado? Echizen te ha ganado, sí, ¡pero acabas de volver de un año entero estando en el hospital! ¿Qué has tenido, 1 mes quizás, para recuperarte? ¡Cualquier otra persona seguiría en cama! Eres fuerte, Seiichi, más que todos nosotros, más que el Seigaku, y más que Echizen. Y todos lo sabemos, tú lo sabes.

-Eso no es cierto... Además, tú has ganado contra Tezuka, no eres responsable de nuestra derrota, yo en cambio...

-Pero yo perdí contra Echizen en Kantou. ¿De quién fue la culpa entonces? Toda mía. Quizás no hemos logrado tres años de victoria consecutiva en los Nacionales, ¡pero yo he roto una cadena de más de 15 años de victorias! Entiendo cómo te sientes, Seiichi...

-G-genichiroh... -Yukimura soltó sollozos ahogados y levantó la cabeza. Tenía los ojos hinchados de rojizos, y las mejillas coloradas.

-Venga, Seiichi, vayámonos o perderemos el autobús.

-S-sí. -asintió, Sanada le alargó la mano y él se la dio, levantándose del banco. Se secó las lágrimas con la manga del uniforme y ambos se fueron hacia la parada del bus con el resto del equipo.

No se soltaron de las manos en ningún momento del trayecto, y recibieron alguna que otra mirada por parte del resto de equipo, aunque a ellos eso les daba igual.  
No fue hasta que llegaron delante de la casa de Yukimura cuando se soltaron, despidiéndose como de costumbre.  
Lo que Sanada no esperaba era que Yukimura se despediría de él con un beso que dio en la esquina de sus labios. Apenas duró un momento, y el menor entró corriendo a su casa al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero Sanada notó toda la sangre de su cuerpo subiendo hasta sus mejillas, haciéndolas arder incluso después de llegar a su casa.

* * *

Una vez allí, Sanada intentó ignorar en lo que pudo a su familia, negándose a dar detalles sobre las finales y dando simplemente la noticia de que habían perdido.  
El chico se dirigió hacia su cuarto para poder estar solo, y cuando llegó al pasillo que conectaba el salón principal con los cuartos se apoyó en una pared. Levantó los brazos y se colocó las manos en las mejillas, las cuales le ardían al simple recuerdo del inocente beso que le había dado Yukimura.

Sanada entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

-Esto es malo...

* * *

Yukimura estaba tumbado en su cama, acababa de salir de una ducha de agua fría que no le había enfriado la cabeza para nada. Dio media vuelta para quedar sobre su espalda y se colocó un par de dedos sobre los labios, recordando lo que había hecho en un impulso hacía apenas un par de horas.

-Esto es malo...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duh, siento el retraso, aunque dudo siquera que alguien lea esto. Realmente no creo que lo siga, pero es que tenía esto escrito desde hacía tieeeempo (el 9 de mayo) pero se me pasó subirlo. Srry.

Las semanas pasaban y la derrota en los Nacionales cada vez estaba más superada. Se había decidido en silencio que lo que tocaba a partir de ese momento era entrenar duro y hacerse más fuerte, no estaba permitido dejarse ganar por ese sentimiento de impotencia que les amenazaba.

Todos los regulares se habían dado cuenta de algo en estos días: Yukimura y Sanada se habían estado evitando, era algo evidente. Apenas se dirigían la palabra, pero aún así no tenía pinta de que se habían peleado, sino que más bien parecían... incómodos con el otro. Cada vez que hacían contacto visual lo rompían al instante, y algunos hasta podían jurar que habían visto algo parecido a un sonrojo en el rostro del capitán.

El entrenamiento de esa tarde parecía uno como cualquier otro; _parecía_.  
Sanada estaba como loco asignando vueltas al primero que viese escaquearse, y se oía a Yukimura gritar a Jackal y Marui en la pista B. Todo señalaba que sería un día tranquilo hasta que hacia el final de la jornada Yukimura resopló cansado y se acercó hasta Sanada, que seguía gritando a los novatos, llevándoselo hacia uno de los bancos de las pistas, el más apartado del resto de jugadores.

-Genichiroh. -el peliazul habló serio y se sentó a su lado.

-Y-yukimura. -pero el otro aún no podia mirarle a los ojos.

-No puedo aguantar más rato así, hay que hablar sobre eso.

-¿Eso? -Sanada se colocó las manos encima de las rodillas.

-Eso. -Yukimura asintió.

-Eso. -Sanada tragó saliva, entendiendo a lo que se refería.

-Exacto. Mira, siento si te incomodé o algo, no era mi intención hacer... bueno, eso.

-No era tu intención.

-No.

-Pero-

-¿Pero?

-Nada. -Sanada se sonrojó y se tapó los ojos con la gorra.

-¿Puede ser que...? -una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Yukimura, quien se inclinó hacia adelante, intentando alcanzar a ver los ojos de Sanada.

-No. -lo cortó en seco. Yukimura enderezó la espalda y alzó la cabeza, mirando al cielo.

-Quizás hubo un poco de intención. Un poco. -el menor se levantó del banco y se fue hacia la pista dónde estaba Renji sin mirar atrás, empezando un rally con él.

* * *

Sanada iba detrás de Yukimura, que caminaba acelerando cada vez más su paso. Estaba intentando alcanzarlo, pero tampoco quería echarse a correr tras de él. Quería saber qué había querido decir con lo de que lo había besado intencionadamente. Si era una broma, no tenía gracia. Para nada.

Nada más salir del entrenamiento se había dirigido hacia el y se lo había preguntado, solo para encontrarse con que el otro le daba la excusa de que tenía prisa y no podía hablar ahora. Eso sí, con la misma sonrisa de siempre.

-Yukimura, dímelo.

-Ya te he dicho que tengo prisa.

-¿Lo hiciste a propósito?

-Eso ya lo sabes, te lo he dicho antes.

-¿Entonces sí?

-Sí, ahora adiós.

-Yukimura. -Sanada aceleró el paso.

-¿Y ahora qué? -Yukimura se paró y se dio la vuelta algo irritado. No tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando encontró a un par de labios encima de los suyos, robándole un beso.

-Nada. Ahora estamos en paces. -Sanada sonrió.

Yukimura se quedó quieto donde estaba y abrió un poco la boca, formando una pequeña 'o'. Sanada se lo quedó mirando y levantó una ceja, como esperando una reacción. El peliazul simplemente tartamudeó algo que intentaban ser palabras, después se cubrió la cara con las manos y cerró la boca, agachando la cabeza.

-¿P-por qué? -dijo al fin. Sanada no contestó- Si es una broma no tiene gracia...

-No lo es. -el mayor le agarró de los hombros y Yukimura levantó la cabeza, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se estaba mordiendo el labo inferior, haciendo una mueca.

-No es justo.

-¿Yukimura?

-No es justo. -Yukimura abrazó a Sanada y dio un paso de más, haciendo retroceder al otro. Sanada le devolvió el abrazo y le levantó la cabeza. Tomó un mechón de pelo que estaba sobre sus ojos y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja. Estuvieron así unos minutos, hasta que Yukimura se soltó de él lentamente y dio un paso hacia atrás- Genichiroh, gracias por todo lo que haces por mí. -se frotó los ojos con la mano y esbozó una sonrisa- Pero deberías dejar de ser tan bueno conmigo, ¿sí?

El otro lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Y eso?

-Verás, eres mi mejor amigo, y desde el ingreso y todo lo demás me he dado cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí... -Yukimura se puso a juguetear con el mechon de pelo que había colocado tras su oreja- Y que quizás siento algo más, pero no quiero que eso se ponga entre nosotros, ¿vale? -las lágrimas amenazaban con volver a caer de sus ojos y el esfuerzo de Yukimura por aguantarlas hizo que su cara se pusiese completamente roja- Aaah, dios, esto es difícil... -intentó reir pero le salió un ruido ahogado.

-Seiichi...

-¿Sei...ichi? -el chico se sorprendió al oirlo llamarlo por su primer nombre.

-Seiichi, siempre intentas verte fuerte delante de los demás, pero no es necesario que lo seas delante mío. Yo te conozco mejor que nadie.

-P-pero es que yo a ti... Genichiroh, digo que me gustas, ¿no lo entiendes?

-Lo he entendido, y de hecho creo que me siento igual, no... no estoy muy seguro. Es algo raro, pero lo que tengo claro es que no podría ni imaginarme una vida sin ti en ella. -besó a Yukimura en la frente- Ahora deja de llorar.

-¿...te sientes igual? -Sanada asintió ante la pregunta- Entonces, ¿quieres intentarlo? Salir juntos... Aunque si no quieres, o si te parece muy pronto no pasa nada...

-¿ Y por qué no? -el mayor se encogió de hombros- Podemos intentarlo.

Yukimura sonrió y se avalanchó sobre Sanada, besándole de nuevo aunque con más fuerza.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, no sé qué estoy escribiendo. He empezado esto en Semana Santa y he ido escribiendo una página al día o así. No tiene ningún tipo de trama y no tengo idea de cómo lo terminare, pero de momento tengo como para tres capítulos y siguiendo lol.
> 
> Este trozo viene a ser el episodio... ¿116? con cosas añadidas here and there. Sí, soy original, lo sé. -noppe


End file.
